Roommates
by Eeyore17
Summary: Ils habitent ensemble et sont très proches... peut-être un peu trop. Mais il suffit que Minho les mette face à leur contradictions pour qu' ils comprennent que l'attente était veine. OS - UA - NewtMas


Thomas poussa enfin la porte de l'appartement en exhalant un soupir. Sa semaine de cours se terminait et il n'avait qu'une hâte : s'affaler sur le canapé devant la télé et comater toute la soirée.

Malheureusement pour lui, des voix lui apprirent que ses colocataires étaient rentrés eux aussi. Assis de part et d'autres du bar qui séparait leur petite cuisine du reste de l'appartement, Minho mangeait un bol de céréales tandis que Newt face à lui s'esclaffait dans sa tasse de thé.

Thomas esquissa un sourire en balançant ses clés sur la console prévue à cet effet et accrocha son manteau au porte-manteau, avant de s'avancer vers ses camarades.

« Hey Tommy ! » Le salua le blond avec un grand sourire comme Thomas passait derrière lui pour se servir une bonne tasse de café bien chaud censée le réchauffer.

« Yo mec ! » Réussit difficilement à articuler Minho des céréales plein la bouche.

Sa tasse en main, Thomas s'accouda lui aussi au bar en poussant quelque peu Newt pour avoir de la place. Celui-ci rit et se décala un peu mais pas assez pour que leurs épaules ne se touchent pas. Le brun lui en fut reconnaissant et se colla un peu à lui, les deux mains serrées autour de sa tasse.

« Quel est le programme alors ce soir ? demanda Minho, vous venez avec moi chez Gally ? »

Thomas gémit : il avait oublié la fête organisé par leur ami, qui était dans sa promo à la fac.

« Putain ! Moi qui voulais être tranquille dans le canapé... »

Newt sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux : il adorait le charrier sur le fait qu'il était le plus ronchon de la bande.

« Désolée mec, j'ai autre chose de prévu ce soir... leur lança-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique en se levant. D'ailleurs je vais être en retard... »

Thomas releva la tête précipitemment.

« Tu dors là ? »

Newt se retourna et lui fit un clin d'oeil :

« Pas si mon rendez-vous se passe bien Tommy... »

Thomas se renfrogna et replongea dans sa tasse comme la porte claquait après un dernier au-revoir du blond.

« C'est vraiment une note d'espoir que j'ai pu déceler dans ta voix, Greenie ? »

L'asiatique le regardait avec étonnement. Il savait tout à fait ce que pensait Thomas de leur ami blond, mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé tous les deux, peut-être même Thomas ne savait-il pas que Minho savait... C'était d'autant plus surprenant que le brun cachait parfaitement ses émotions vis-à-vis du blond d'habitude.

Le brun se rendit compte qu'il avait sans doute laisser passer trop d'informations et se redressa prestemment.

« Peut-être... J'aime pas quand il rentre pas... »

Oui, ça, Minho voulait bien le croire...

« C'est pareil pour toi d'ailleurs, je me fais du soucis... » continua Thomas devant le petit sourire qui ornait le coin des lèvres de son colocataire.

« Malheureusement pour toi Greenie, tu risques donc de t'en faire deux fois plus cette nuit... Tu veux vraiment rester là... tout seul ? »

Quelle façon subtile de lui rappeler que Newt passerait la nuit avec un de ses nombreux plans culs tandis que lui se morfondrait dans leur petit appartement vide et silencieux.

« Ouais... ouais, t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'suis vanné, je vais me reposer et me mater un film... »

Minho se releva et rangea la boîte de céréales avant de mettre le bol et la cuillère dans l'évier : ça attendrait la prochaine tournée de vaisselle pour être propre apparemment.

« Ok. Bon, ben j'y vais alors. Je dois passer chercher Ben. »

« Amusez-vous bien » souffla Thomas, le regard dans le vide, comme la porte se refermait, en claquant, pour la seconde fois.

* * *

Il fut réveillé par un courant d'air avant de sentir un corps chaud se coller contre son dos et un bras enserrer sa taille. Il sentait bon, il devait être juste douché... Levant les yeux, Thomas repéra les chiffres projetés par le radio-réveil sur le plafond de sa chambre : 3h47.

Un souffle chaud lui caressa la nuque comme Newt se collait davantage contre lui.

« T'as pas dormi là-bas finalement ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Il sentit un sourire contre ses omoplates « Je n'y allais pas vraiment pour dormir... »

Thomas ne répondit rien.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'étonnait encore des sensations au fond de son ventre : il se savait attiré par le blond, très attiré. Et invariablement lorsque Newt rentrait de ses plans glauques avant la levée du jour, il se retrouvait dans cette situation, confortablement callé dans les bras de son plus grand fantasme, à maudire tous ceux qui avaient le privilège de le toucher. Oh pas qu'il ne se touchaient pas tous les deux, au contraire : Newt était extrêmement tactil, et surtout avec lui, mais il ne le touchait pas _comme ça_ , à son grand desespoir.

Lui avait envie de plus, de bien plus.

Il voulait passer la barrière de ses vêtements pour toucher à sa peau, qu'il savait douce et sucrée.

Perdre ses mains sur son ventre, à la lisière de son caleçon jusqu'à en passer la barrière.

Refermer les doigts sur son érection douloureuse pour le faire haleter comme il s'imaginait que Newt le ferait dans de telles circonstances.

Et l'embrasser. Retracer le contour de ses lèvres de la langue et explorer sa bouche, avaler ses gémissements de plaisir et le mordre.

De tout ce qu'il s'imaginait dans l'obscurité des fins de nuit partagées avec le blond, ce que préférait Thomas était d'imaginer leur souffle, saccadé, haletant, qui se mélangeait comme l'orgasme montait en eux, pendant que leurs yeux, accrochés, ne se quittaient plus, pour laisser passer tout ce qu'il ne s'étaient jamais dit, et ne se diraient probablement jamais à haute voix.

Thomas rouvrit les yeux en soupirant, il était réveillé maintenant, et son corps aussi. La respiration du blond avait ralenti dans son cou et son corps se faisait plus lourd autour de lui : il s'était endormi.

Se tournant le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller son démon personnel, il se mit sur le dos et laissa quelques secondes à Newt pour se faire à cette nouvelle position et reprendre ses marques sur lui, avant de glisser son bras libre sous sa tête en observant les chiffres de son réveil au plafond : il ne se rendormirait probablement pas cette nuit.

* * *

Des éclats de voix le réveillèrent. 11H12. Il avait réussi à se rendormir apparemment. Se redressant dans son lit il essaya d'identifier les voix et ce qu'elles se disaient.

Ok, Newt et Minho. Mais ils avaient l'air de se faire violence pour ne pas parler fort, Thomas entendait mais ne comprenait pas les propos échangés. Néanmoins, il sentait comme une tension dans l'air, les chuchotements avaient l'air... colériques.

Repoussant les couvertures, il sortit de son lit en s'étirant et sans même allumer la lumière, s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Ses amis se faisaient face au milieu du salon, habillés et déjà sur les nerfs semblait-il. Ils s'étaient tu instantanément en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et regardaient tous deux le nouveau venu avec des yeux noirs.

Se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux il demanda « Hey les gars, tout va bien ? »

Newt se détendit d'un roulement d'épaule et la tension sembla refluer comme il lui souriait doucement. Mais Minho ne semblait pas vouloir laisser passer.

« Non ça ne va pas ! Je demandais à Blondie quand il allait arrêter de te prendre pour son nounours... »

Choqué par le ton hargneux de l'asiatique, Thomas fronça les sourcils et envoya un regard perdu vers Newt qui serrait les poings face à lui.

« Quel est le problème ? » Osa demander Thomas qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation.

« Le problème ? C'est malsain ce … truc là ! Putain il sort d'une baise pour se rouler dans ton lit et te câliner tout le reste de la nuit ! Et ça te gêne pas ?!

« Mêle toi de ton cul Minho hurla Newt dont la colère déformait les traits.

« Hey ! Stop ! » Cria Thomas en les voyant se rapprocher les poings serrés. Ils étaient tout à fait capables de se taper dessus pour régler la discussion. « Je suis là ok ! Et C'est MON problème, continua-t-il ses yeux cherchant ceux de Minho pour appuyer ses dires. Merci mais je suis assez grand pour gérer ça... »

Newt ricana en lançant un regard victorieux à Minho et reçu un tape derrière la tête : « Et toi ferme – là ! Il a raison ce truc est malsain... »

Newt perdit son sourire et ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme Thomas passait entre eux-deux pour aller se servir une tasse de café, signifiant par là-même que la discussion était terminée.

Minho soupira et prit son blouson abandonné sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la porte en leur jetant « Ne m'attendez pas ».

Thomas le regarda partir et risqua à coup d'oeil au blond qui était toujours debout au milieu du salon et l'observait.

« Tu... trouves ça vraiment malsain ? Ça te pose un problème Tommy ? »

Reposant sa tasse pour s'appuyer des deux mains sur le bar il ricana en ancrant ses yeux dans les yeux dorés du blond.

« T'es sérieux là Newt ? Tu vois pas à quel point c'est... bizarre ?

Newt se rapprocha jusqu'à être devant lui, juste séparé par la largeur du bar devant eux.

« Tu m'as jamais dit que ça te posait problème... »

« Putain mais je devrais pas avoir besoin de te le dire ! Explosa le brun. Tu vas baiser puis tu rentres la bouche en cœur et tu te fous au pieu avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'être une épouse cocue là ! »

Il avait craché ça au visage du blond comme celui-ci se rembrunissait de seconde en seconde.

« Et tu veux savoir le comble dans tout ça ? »

Newt l'écoutait, les machoires serrées, le regard furieux.

« On n'est même pas un couple ! » asséna-t-il.

Le blond cilla mais ne desserra pas les dents. Thomas sentait la colère monter encore, il n'avait pas fini d'exploser et d'exposer au blond tout ce que lui inspirait son comportement. Il se savait être en train de se saborder, car pour son plus grand malheur il adorait leur moment d'intimité dans la chaleur de son lit, mais il reconnaissait également que ça ne pouvait plus durer, il ne pouvait plus l'endurer.

« C'est bon t'as fini ? » Demanda hargneusement le plus vieux.

« Non pas totalement. Dis-moi Newt, ça t'apporte quoi ? »

Le blond l'observa, l'air dérouté par la question. Mais Thomas était décidé à crever l'abcès et à lui faire mal, autant que lui avait mal en le voyant partir les soirs pour revenir le trouver quelques heures plus tard.

« Enchaîner les coups d'un soir comme ça ? C'est quoi ton problème ? T'aime tant que ça te faire baiser ? »

Le blond ne se retint pas et son poing atteignit la joue du brun à peine sa phrase fut-elle terminée. Thomas porta la main à sa pommette pour y trouver du sang comme la porte de l'appartement claquait, encore. Alors il relâcha la pression et se laissa glisser contre le frigo, la tête dans les mains : c'était fini.

* * *

Minho l'avait aidé à se soigner. Il était revenu tard et avait trouvé Thomas, amorphe sur le canapé, du sang séché sur la joue et les yeux mouillés. Il n'avait pas posé de question, avait forcé le brun à se lever, se laver et s'habiller avant de le traîner dehors.

L'air frais lui fit du bien et même s'il ne parla pas durant le trajet Thomas se sentit bien, enfin, mieux. Minho avait cette qualité là : il ne forçait pas les confidences, mais était toujours une oreille attentive, et de bons conseils, lorsqu'elles arrivaient.

Alors il l'avait fait rentré dans un café et leur avait commandé des bières, avant que, de lui-même, le brun ne se mette à lui raconter. Tout. Depuis le début. Son attirance pour le blond, leur amitié, son affection qu'il cherchait plus ou moins consciemment, et ses fantasmes qu'il entretenait en acceptant le comportement de Newt. Puis son éclat du matin, qui sonnerait certainement le glas de leur complicité.

Minho ne dit rien. Il écouta, encaissa et régla les consommations. Puis il l'obligea à le suivre en soirée « pour oublier un peu ».

Et il n'avait pas pu, bien sûr. Comment oublier qu'il avait poussé son ami à le frapper. Newt était quelqu'un de posé, Thomas avait choisi les bons mots le matin même pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, il savait exactement où et comment appuyer. Et même s'il s'en voulait énormément pour le fond, il savait que c'était la seule solution pour faire cesser tout ça, les fantasmes, les attentes, les non-dits...

Un bruit lui fit tendre l'oreille. Il entendait des gémissements venir de la chambre d'à côté. Newt.

Son ami était déjà rentré et enfermé dans sa chambre lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, Minho et lui. Aucun des deux n'avaient éprouvé le besoin d'aller lui parler et de toutes façons il devait certainement déjà dormir à cette heure avancée.

Mais là il entendait bel et bien des gémissements, ou plutôt des... halètements angoissés... Thomas se redressa sur son lit et tendit davantage l'oreille. Des sanglots. Newt pleurait.

Balançant sans ménagement ses couvertures il se leva et sortit de sa chambre en trombe. Minho, de l'autre côté du salon ne semblait pas avoir entendu, aucune lumière ne filtrait sous sa porte. Sans hésitation, il longea le mur et entra dans la chambre du blond.

« Newt ? »

Les sanglots continuaient, il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Thomas ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'approcha avant de voir que le blond dormait. Et il pleurait en dormant. S'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés Thomas passa une main sur son épaule... et Le blond se redressa d'un coup, en haletant, agrippant le poignet du brun à lui faire mal.

Thomas grimaça mais ne dit rien, laissant le temps au blond de se rendre compte d'où il était. Puis la pression sur son poignet se relâcha et Newt s'assit contre la tête de son lit, le souffle court et se prit la tête à deux mains, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Newt... tu pleurais... »

Un reniflement lui répondit mais aucun des deux ne bougea pour autant. Thomas entendait la respiration laborieuse du blond se calmer peu à peu, puis alors qu'il l'observait en silence, Newt se décida à relever la tête et posa son regard perdu sur le brun.

« C'est rien... un cauchemar... Désolé de t'avoir réveillé... »

« Je dormais pas à vrai dire » chuchota Thomas en grimaçant.

Newt le dévisageait dans la pénombre de la chambre, et lui dévisageait Newt. Il ne l'avait pas souvent vu dans cet état là...

Lentement, le blond déplia le bras et Thomas vit ses doigts s'approcher lentement de sa pomette pour l'effleurer.

« Putain je t'ai pas râté Tommy... » constata-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Le brun ricana en baissant la tête, avant de relever les yeux, amusé, vers le blond. Maintenant que la colère était retombée, Newt redevenait Newt : altruiste, gentil, attentionné... et se sentait coupable. Il attrapa la main du blond et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Ça m'apprendra à être odieux... »

Le blond ricana aussi en appuyant sa tete contre le mur derrière lui, avant de souffler longuement. Thomas en profita pour le rejoindre et s'asseoir à ses côtés, épaule, contre épaule, sans lâcher sa main.

« Ça t'arrive souvent ? » Devant le regard interrogateur de son colocataire qui s'était tourné vers lui, le brun précisa « les cauchemars... »

« Non... articula-t-il difficilement, tant que je ne dors pas seul... » Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, qui fit se raidir Thomas.

« Putain Newt, me dis pas ça... » implora-t-il alors qu'ils se regardaient maintenant dans les yeux, le brun essayant de déceler une pointe d'humour dans les yeux caramel, qui lui aurait montré que le blond plaisantait.

« Ironique non ? » Reprit le blond...

« C'est pour ça que tu les enchaînes ? » Souffla le brun.

Newt se tendit mais Thomas garda ses doigts fermement serrés autour des siens pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

« Traite moi de pute tant que tu y es... » s'énerva le blond.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est à ça que ça ressemble, Newt. Je sais pas ce que tu fuis toutes ces nuits, mais y a sûrement une autre façon de le faire... »

« L'alcool et la drogue n'y font rien... avoua le blond sans le regarder. Le sexe non plus en fait... si ce n'est qu'après j'ai au moins la possibilité de ne pas dormir seul... et quand ça colle pas... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Le brun avait peur de comprendre.

« Tu viens dormir avec moi... »

Newt tourna légèrement la tête et acquiesca douloureusement.

« Tu veux que je reste ? » demanda le brun dans un souffle.

Le petit sourire en coin qu'il affectionnait réapparu sur les lèvres fines du plus vieux.

« Minho ne serait pas d'accord avec ça... » souligna-t-il « mais merci de me le proposer » acheva-t-il en appuyant de nouveau sa tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

Thomas lâcha ses doigts et se redressa pour retaper l'oreiller dans son dos, avant de soulever la couverture pour se glisser à côté de Newt, sur le dos, les bras sous la tête, regardant le plafond.

Le blond s'était redressé et le regardait faire, amusé, puis Thomas leva les yeux vers lui et il y lut une détermination nouvelle.

« J'emmerde Minho ! »

* * *

Il fut réveillé par un bruit d'eau. Désorienté il chercha pourquoi il avait soudain froid, et il trouva. Newt. Il devait être sous la douche, d'où l'eau et le sentiment de fraîcheur que Thomas ressentait, désormais seul dans le lit.

Cherchant le réveil des yeux il y lut l'heure, et referma les yeux en grognant en constatant qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Bien décidé à se rendormir il se pelotonna de nouveau sous les couvertures en essayant d'ignorer l'eau qui coulait en continue dans la pièce d'à côté.

Pourquoi donc Newt prenait-il une douche à cinq heures du matin ? Et pourquoi cela durait-il si longtemps ?

Non décidemment Thomas ne pourrait pas se rendormir tant que le blond ne serait pas sorti de la salle de bain. Peut-être avait-il refait un cauchemar...

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Thomas ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait le chambouler à ce point. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois ans : il les avaient rencontré Minho et lui alors qu'ils cherchaient un troisième clocataire pour prendre cet appartement.

L'asiatique et le blond, eux, se conaissaient depuis l'enfance mais Thomas n'avait eu aucun mal à s'intégrer. Il avait rapidement compris que Newt était le plus fragile des deux , malgré l'assurance qu'il affichait. Des quelques mots rapidement arrachés à Minho, il avait compris que Newt avait perdu ses parents dans un accident, qui lui avait laissé pour souvenir une longue cicatrice sur la cuisse.

Il ne savait pas si ces cauchemars avaient un rapport avec ça. Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est qu'il s'était promis de briser la spirale infernale dans laquelle Newt l'entraînait et qu'il avait encore échoué.

Et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Le fait qu'il soit sous la douche depuis une demi heure bientôt aussi d'ailleurs. Et le grand bruit qui provint de la salle de bain alors que le brun se retournait pour la énième fois entre ses draps acheva de le convaincre d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

Il envoya bouler les couvertures pour aller taper à la porte de la salle de bain, qui communiquait avec la chambre de Newt. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint de l'autre côté du panneau de bois, l'eau y étant sans doute pour beaucoup. Vraiment inquiet il décida d'entrer dans la pièce.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il y faisait anormalement froid, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Newt. Il lui tournait le dos dans la cabine de douche, les mains appuyées sur le mur devant lui, la tête baissée, les gouttes ruisselant sur sa nuque et son dos, immobile.

« Newt ? »

Thomas s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la cabine, certain maintenant que quelque chose clochait. Voyant que le blond ne bougeait toujours pas il l'appela de nouveau, plus fort. Toujours rien.

Il ouvrit alors la porte de la douche et avança sa main pour toucher l'épaule du blond, il réprima un sursaut en sentant l'eau glacée pénétrer son tee-shirt.

« Putain Newt, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est gelé là dessous ! » S'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la cabine pour couper l'eau. Il se retourna alors pour faire face à son ami qui s'était contenté de reculer pour le laisser atteindre le robinet.

Le brun chercha son regard, le forçant de la main à relever la tête. Il tomba alors sur deux yeux dorés très brillants.

« Newt, chuchota-t-il, est-ce que ça va ? »

Le blond ne put soutenir le regard noir et détourna les yeux. Le blond ne détournait _jamais_ les yeux. Thomas se rendit alors compte qu'il grelottait et que sa peau était couverte de chair de poule.

« Merde ! Newt tu es gelé ! » Constata-t-il en se retournant pour ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude.

« A quoi tu joues ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Newt ? »

Le brun avait posé ses mains sur les bras du blond pour l'obliger à lui faire face mais celui-ci gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

« Vas-t-en… » dit-il dans un murmure en fermant les yeux.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il y'a tocard, et je peux être aussi têtu que toi tu le sais… »

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de la gorge du blond.

« S'il te plaît… » implora-t-il.

« Merde Newt ! Tu prends une douche glacée en plein milieu de la nuit, tu… »

Les mots venaient de se bloquer dans sa gorge comme il baissait la tête. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps alors qu'un « Oh ! » s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Newt rouvrit alors les yeux, ramassant le peu de courage qui lui restait pour regarder le brun dans les yeux, brun dont les joues étaient d'un rouge captivant.

« Je suis désolé… j'ai fait un rêve… perturbant… et je voulais me calmer… mais tu es arrivé… et te voir comme ça… on ne peut pas dire que ça m'aide beaucoup… »

Thomas réalisa alors qu'il était torse nu, seulement vétu de son pantalon de pyjama désormais trempé qui lui collait au corps, dégoulinant d'eau, la peau recouverte de chair de poule.

Newt s'était résigné à une violente réaction de la part du brun alors que celui-ci l'écoutait les yeux grands ouverts, plus confus que jamais semblait-il. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge, trop abasourdi ou trop gêné. Deux minutes, troublées juste par les restes d'eau qui gouttaient de leur corps. Deux minutes d'un silence assourdissant que le blond brisa enfin.

« Va-t-en maintenant, s'il te plaît. »

Thomas reprit alors conscience de la situation, le blond ayant déjà refermé les yeux lui signifiant que sa demande ne souffrait aucune discussion. Alors il bougea, pour le contourner et sortir de la douche, trempant au passage le sol à cause de ses vêtements.

* * *

Sans attendre le bruit qui lui aurait signifié que son Tommy avait bel et bien quitté la pièce, le blond reprit sa position initiale en ouvrant de nouveau le robinet d'eau froide à fond. Mais moins de dix secondes plus tard il sentait le brun se coller à lui, complètement nu, son sexe dur contre ses fesses.

Il était juste sorti pour retirer son pyjama, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de sortir de cette pièce. Au contraire il était de nouveau entré dans la cabine, aussi nu que le blond et l'avait enlacé par derrière, se collant à son dos.

« Tommy qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le ton était implorant les nerfs de Newt n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher, et sa raison avec. Mais le brun n'avait aucune intention de lui répondre, si ce n'est avec ses mains, qui glissèrent sur la peau blanche pour aller se poser sur le sexe tendu du blond.

Un gémissement lui échappa alors que Thomas se collait davantage contre lui, frottant son érection contre ses fesses. Le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ou plutôt si il le savait trop bien, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'interroger sur les conséquences d'une telle chose, il y penserait plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait juste sentir la peau de Newt sous ses doigts. Il avait envie de lui, et à n'en pas douter, la réciproque était vraie.

Le blond gémit plus fort alors que l'une des mains brunes imprimait un lent va-et-vient sur son sexe, l'autre s'amusant avec ses testicules pour finir de lui enlever le peu de raison qu'il avait. Le brun s'enhardit à lui embrasser la nuque, traçant un sillon brûlant sur la peau délicate. Newt revint alors brusquement à la réalité.

« Tommy… non… »

Il haletait tant les mains du brun et son corps pressé contre son dos lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il savait qu'ils ne devaient pas continuer, il savait que le lendemain serait dur, il savait qu'il en sortirait plus frustré encore. Et niveau frustration, il était devenu le champion toute catégorie lui sembla-t-il quand les mains si habiles s'immobilisèrent soudain.

Il sentit la bouche de Thomas dans son cou, puis sur son oreille et enfin son souffle chaud tandis qu'il demandait d'une voix rauque :

« Tu veux que j'arrête Newt ? »

Bien sûr que non, il ne le voulait pas, mais ça valait mieux pour tous les deux. Ils n'auraient d'ailleurs jamais dû en arriver là, ils étaient juste amis, colocataires, très proches certes... trop proches...

Thomas avait stoppé ses mains et sa bouche, attendant de savoir si Newt se laisserait aller ou non.

Pendant tout ce temps le blond n'avait pas changé de position, les bras toujours appuyés sur le mur devant lui, tête baissée il semblait en proie aux tourments les plus grands. Et soudain les mains du brun disparurent, et son corps quitta celui du blond. Newt ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide, Thomas devait s'être lassé d'attendre une réponse qui ne serait peut être pas celle qu'il attendait. C'était peut être mieux comme ça, pensa-t-il.

Mais il comprit bien vite qu'une fois de plus, Thomas n'avait pas eu l'intention de partir quand il vit sa tête se présenter entre ses jambes.

Là il était vraiment perdu, le brun avait apparemment l'intention de le rendre fou, et ses yeux noirs brillaient étrangement alors qu'ils sondaient le regard caramel. Newt ne savait pas exactement s'il avait vraiment poussé un soupir de soulagement en découvrant que le diable aux yeux noirs n'était pas décidé à le laisser tranquille mais il avait au moins compris qu'il n'aurait plus la force de l'arrêter.

Alors il le laissa faire, et se contenta de rejeter la tête en arrière quand le brun caressa son sexe de sa langue, dans une caresse aussi brûlant qu'aérienne. Newt déconnecta totalement et ne put que gémir faiblement quand les mains de Thomas se mirent en devoir de le faire crier.

Thomas avait définitivement décidé d'arrêter de jouer, il avait douloureusement envie du blond et le voir nu devant lui, le sexe tendu et incapable de lui dire d'arrêter lui faisait perdre patience, s'il fallait le convaincre il s'en chargerait.

Et il savait exactement comment faire. En ce moment même il traçait des cercles délicats sur le gland gorgé de sang du blond dont il sentait les jambes trembler autour de lui.

Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui ! Ses mains sur la peau blanche lui avaient paru une évidence, le goût de Newt dans sa bouche lui paraissait la chose la plus naturelle du monde et le désir qu'il avait de lui le brûlait de part en part.

Tout à sa tâche il ne sentit pas le blond changer de position avant de sentir deux mains fines passer dans ses cheveux. Il releva lentement la tête, sans pour autant que ses mains ne délaissent la partie du corps de son amant dont elles s'occupaient, et croisa le regard caramel.

C'était la vision la plus érotique qu'il lui eut été donné de voir, Newt nu devant lui, ses mains jouant dans ses cheveux alors que ses yeux bouillonnaient littéralement de désir. L'eau froide coulait toujours sur eux, mais ils n'avaient plus froid à présent, bien trop consumés qu'ils étaient par le feu qu'ils avaient fait naître dans leur corps.

Sans le quitter des yeux Thomas recommença à jouer de sa langue sur la virilité du blond, lentement, doucement, il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller vite, maintenant que son ami avait succombé, ils avaient tout leur temps. Mais pourtant, ce dernier ne paressait pas vouloir attendre.

« S'il te plaît… »

Une note de désespoir perçait dans sa voix et bizarrement Thomas en eut mal au cœur. Ne voulant pas s'interroger plus longtemps sur ce fait et ne souhaitant pas voir Newt lui échapper de nouveau il accéda à sa requête en prenant délicatement le membre tendu dans sa bouche. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Newt alors qu'il poussait un râle rauque de contentement.

La bouche du brun était chaude autour de lui alors que l'eau qui les arrosait était glacée, il frissonnait mais le froid n'y était pour rien, seules les attentions du brun le mettaient dans cet état. Dieux savait qu'il en avait rêvé, qu'il avait espéré pareil moment, mais curieusement il gardait un peu de réserve, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'apprécier ce moment à sa juste valeur, comme si son corps ne pouvait faire abstraction des suites inévitables de cette nuit et refusait de se donner sans réserve.

La langue de Thomas qui le faisait lentement agoniser aurait dû être merveilleuse, sa bouche qui le suçait passionnément aurait dû être la meilleure des fellations, ses mains qui caressait ses testicules auraient dû être la caresse la plus enivrante de ses différentes expériences, mais il se refusait à y penser de cette façon. Après cette nuit Thomas redeviendrait son ami, son colocataire et il resterait ce rêve inaccessible qu'il avait toujours été. Alors cette nuit il prendrait ce que le brun lui offrirait, sans en demander davantage, sans rien donner, sans penser.

Les yeux du brun ne le quittaient pas, guettant chacune des expressions de son visage, cherchant les marques de son plaisir, y décelant quelque fois de la mélancolie et de la résignation. Il savait ce que ça signifiait : Newt s'abandonnait pour assouvir son désir, il abandonnait son corps mais pas son âme, il abandonnait son corps mais pas son cœur, il se résignait à devenir son amant tout en s'en voulant de céder. Thomas devenait son bourreau.

Une douleur aiguë s'insinuait sournoisement dans son corps et il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les beaux yeux caramel, pour ne plus penser qu'à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il accéléra délicatement ses mouvements, gardant les yeux fermés, appréciant la caresse des doigts fin dans ses cheveux. Il le sentait se retenir de les lui agripper, il le sentait se retenir de crier, il le sentait se retenir d'y éprouver plus que du plaisir. Mais bientôt il le sentit se rendre dans sa bouche, et il avala docilement le sperme du blond, rouvrant enfin les yeux sur deux perles dorées, dures et brillantes.

Il eut à peine le temps de se relever avant d'être plaqué contre le mur, Newt lui maintenant les poignets pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'échapper. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, le brun ne montrait aucune intention de déserter, mais il en avait envie, il en avait besoin. Besoin de se convaincre que non, Thomas n'en avait pas envie, que comme lui il en était réduit à satisfaire son corps sans s'occuper du reste, que lui n'était qu'un moyen de se soulager, que demain il le traiterait comme il l'avait toujours fait, que demain rien ne serait différent.

Alors, comme il en rêvait depuis des mois, il se permit de l'embrasser, parce que ça ne comptait pas, parce que ça n'était pas important, parce qu'il en avait envie et parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Thomas laissa échapper un gémissement, de surprise d'abord au contact des lèvres du blond, puis de plaisir à mesure que la langue de Newt passait sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche pour y approfondir son exploration. Newt était en train de l'embrasser et il adorait ça.

Il sentit le blond se rapprocher davantage et bientôt il pu apprécier le contact de son sexe contre le sien, de son torse contre le sien, de ses cuisses contre les siennes… Son désir prit le pas sur sa raison, et quand le blond lâcha finalement ses poignets pour passer les mains sous ses fesses et le soulever il se contenta de nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou, s'abandonnant entièrement pour la première fois.

Newt venait enfin de lâcher prise, il avait fait taire sa conscience, ses doutes et ses espoirs, pour l'instant il n'y avaient plus que lui et Thomas. Thomas dont le corps réclamait des attentions qu'il était tout disposé à donner, s'enivrant de l'odeur de sa peau mâte, du goût de sa langue, de la chaleur de son corps autour du sien. De ses mains il caressait les fesses du brun, dans des cercles affolants qui le rapprochaient chaque fois un peu plus de l'endroit qu'il convoitait. Thomas gémit sous la caresse et laissa ses doigts courir dans les cheveux blonds trempés.

Le baiser prit fin bien trop vite au goût du brun mais ce qu'il lut dans les prunelles dorées alors qu'il sentait les doigts de son amant effleurer son anus lui ôta toute envie de grogner de frustration. D'un hochement de tête il signifia au blond qu'il était prêt. Alors sans le quitter des yeux, Newt introduisit un doigt en lui, prêt à s'arrêter au moindre signe de douleur visible dans les yeux de son amant.

Mais il n'y en eu pas. Au lieu de ça Thomas rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant de plaisir, fermant les yeux alors que ses mains agrippaient les cheveux de l'ange blond qui lui faisait tellement de bien. Celui-ci ne put détacher son regard du brun, si sexy dans cette position ô combien érotique, les lèvres humides et gonflées, le corps trempé de fines gouttes d'eau. Dieu qu'il l'aimait, ce démon à la peau si douce, aux yeux si noir et au cœur si inaccessible.

Il continua à le préparer de ses doigts sans le quitter des yeux, essayant d'oublier son sexe qui pulsait contre les fesses du brun, attendant une libération qu'il savait proche.

Il se retenait de le prendre brutalement contre le mur de la douche, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance, il ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait Thomas à s'abandonner dans ses bras mais il savait que c'était exceptionnel, que ça n'arriverait plus, et il ne voulait pas gâcher la seule chance qu'il avait de lui faire l'amour comme il en rêvait depuis des mois.

Puis vint le moment où Thomas ne se satisfit plus de ce que le blond lui donnait, où Thomas en voulut plus, où Thomas ancra de nouveaux ses yeux dans les perles drées en le suppliant de le prendre, maintenant, les yeux débordant de désir et la voix rauque. Vint enfin le moment où Newt le pénétra doucement, sentant le brun l'accueillir et ses chairs se refermer autour de son sexe, sentant le plaisir l'envahir peu à peu alors qu'ils échappaient un gémissement à l'unisson.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que leurs respirations se faisaient erratiques. Ils s'étaient immobilisés, les yeux dans les yeux, cherchant le souffle qu'ils avaient perdu durant la pénétration, cherchant les signes du désir, du plaisir dans les yeux de l'autre.

Ce fut Thomas qui bougea le premier, lentement juste pour sentir Newt au plus profond de lui, juste pour lui montrer ce qu'il voulait. Alors le blond commença à mouvoir son bassin, acculant un peu plus son amant contre le mur à chaque coup de rein, savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de sa peau sous ses mains et l'étroitesse de son corps autour de lui.

Oui il en avait rêvé, mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un plaisir aussi grand, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Thomas lui réponde avec autant d'ardeur, il n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer prier pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Ses doigts trouvèrent le sexe du brun, tendu entre leur deux corps comme une invitation à le caresser et ne s'en privèrent pas. Bientôt la salle de bain ne fut plus que gémissement et cris, rythmés par la cascade d'eau glacée qui s'abattait toujours sur leurs deux corps en sueurs.

Puis vint le plaisir suprême, celui qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser courir dans leur veine de peur de voir ce moment prendre fin, celui qui leur fit crier le prénom de l'autre, celui qui fit trembler Newt au point qu'il s'effondra sur le carrelage de la cabine de douche sans lâcher son amant.

* * *

Front contre front, les yeux fermés, ils reprenaient lentement leur souffle, les doigts de Thomas jouant dans les cheveux blonds. L'eau glacée commençait enfin à les atteindre et le blond fut parcouru d'un frisson involontaire qui leur fit ouvrir les yeux. A son regard perdu répondit un sourire du brun qui, levant un bras, tourna le mitigeur. L'eau qui s'abattait sur eux devint peu à peu plus chaude et il sentit Newt se détendre un peu sous lui.

Leur souffle se faisait peu à peu moins hâché, moins précipité et ils retrouvaient peu à peu une respiration régulière, en même temps qu'une conscience aigüe de leur position. Thomas bougea, se redressant un peu pour étirer les muscles de son dos douloureux. Newt en profita pour relever la tête et regarder enfin le brun : ce qu'il regretta immédiatement.

Thomas était magnifique, dégoulinant d'eau, les yeux fermés, s'étirant sur ses genoux après une baise plutôt torride sans leur douche... même avec la meilleure volonté, il aurait toutes les peines du monde à oublier ces yeux noirs si... chauds, qui venaient de se poser sur lui.

« Waw ! »

Le brun se passait nerveusement - ou était-ce de la fatigue ? - une main dans les cheveux tandis que la première chose qui sortait de sa bouche lui donnait aussitôt envie de se taper la tête contre le carrelage...

Heureusement pour lui, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

Même s'il semblait s'amuser de cette répartie ô combien spirituelle, et pour cela il remercia silencieusement son amant et tous les dieux de la création, Newt était tendu, et pas dans le sens érotique de la question.

« Quoi ? Que voudrais-tu que je dise ? »

Thomas le regardait tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec les mèches mouillées sur la nuque du blond. Puis il se mit à papilloner des cils et prit une voix haut perchée en penchant un peu la tête « Oh Newton, mon Dieu, quel amant formidable tu fais ! »

« Idiot, lui répondit-il en pouffant et en lui assénant une légère tape sur le haut du crâne, tu n'as pas besoin d'imiter toutes les greluches que tu as sautées... surtout si c'est pour énoncer des évidences ! »

Il riait doucement maintenant, la gène semblait s'être envolée en même temps que la stupide onomatopée de son vis-à-vis avait percé le silence. De toute façon, le mal était fait, non ? Et en y repensant, il comprenait maintenant tout à fait l'expression « un mal pour un bien » qu'il aurait volontiers rebaptisée lui même « un mal pour un putain d'orgasme ! »

Tout à ses pensées sans logique aucune, il ne prit pas garde à l'attitude de Thomas ni à son regard qui se fit plus pénétrant encore, tandis que ses mains toujours occupées sur la nuque blonde rapprochaient leurs deux visages jusqu'à ce que'il ne soit plus qu'à un souffle des lèvres de Newt.

« Ah non ? Tu ne veux pas que je te dise à quel point c'était bon ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. A quel point j'ai aimé que tu me touches ? »

Le cœur de Newt s'emballa une fois de plus, lui qui était si fière de son self-control à toute épreuve le trouvait bien malmené cette nuit, tandis que le brun, qui le chevauchait toujours, semblait vouloir remettre le couvert.

Thomas approchait dangereusement ses lèvres de celles du blond, mais sans jamais les toucher, préférant continuer à parler de cette voix chaude et envoûtante qui envoyait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Newt, pendant que son bassin ondulait contre lui.

« Tu n'aimerais pas savoir combien j'ai aimé t'avoir en moi ?... »

Newt déplaça ses mains instinctivement pour les poser sur les fesses qui bougeaient sur ses genoux et rapprocher leurs deux sexes qui se réveillaient peu à peu, il essaya de happer les lèvres rouges mais Thomas se déroba.

« Tu n'aimerais pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de recommencer ?... »

Brusquement le blond réussit à capturer ses lèvres, et il s'embrassèrent sauvagement tout en se frottant l'un à l'autre sans retenue.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil le réveilla. Grimaçant il chercha à se tourner pour enfouir son visage sous les couvertures mais il fut arrêter par un bras fermement posé en travers de son ventre.

Alors il se rappela. La colère, la douleur, la tristesse. Puis les sanglots, les cauchemars, les explications... Et la douche. Putain, la douche ! Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que les souvenirs d'un corps contre le sien, de mains sur sa peau, de lèvres dans son cou réveillaient la faim dans son ventre.

« Tu rougissais moins cette nuit... » murmura une voix amusée à sa gauche.

Il tourna vivement la tête pour tomber sur les yeux dorés, rieurs qui l'observaient. Newt était beau au réveil.

Certes il le savait déjà, et il avait même envie de dire que Newt était beau à chaque seconde... Mais ce matin après la formidable nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, l'air reposé et les cheveux en bataille de son ami – amant – étaient encore plus appétissants, semblait-il, que d'habitude.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir pour ne pas briser l'instant, il ne pouvait juste pas dévier son regard du blond face à lui, contre lui. Il lui souriait doucement et sa main traçait de petits cercles sur le ventre du brun, le faisant frissonner.

« Tu réfléchis trop Tommy... » lui souffla-t-il en se relevant un peu pour amener son visage au dessus du brun.

Thomas fut d'accord avec lui et vint agripper sa nuque de la main afin de rapprocher davantage les lèvres qu'il voulait goûter, encore. Et le blond lui fit un magnifique sourire en cédant à la pression de cette main, fondant sur la bouche du brun pour un baiser vertigineux.

* * *

Minho était en train de faire la fameuse tournée de vaisselle qu'il évitait depuis deux jours, lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Curieux de savoir lequel de Greenie ou Blondie était réveillé, et du coup si sa journée allait commencer calmement ou par une engueulade, il détourna rapidement les yeux de l'assiette qu'il rinçait.

Il faillit d'ailleurs la lâcher en voyant Thomas s'étirer paresseusement devant la porte de Newt, seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama...

« Salut Minho, bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il en baillant.

L'asiatique le regardait avec des yeux ahuris, bouche entrouverte.

« Tu... n'as pas dormi avec lui quand même ! » demanda-t-il de façon tout à fait rhétorique en lachant l'assiette.

Il attrapa un torchon et s'essuya les mains en s'adossant à l'évier avant de croiser les bras attendant vraisemblablement des explications.

Thomas passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque douloureuse, il devait avoir une conversation avec son ami. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche la porte se rouvrit et Newt lui rentra dedans.

Il sentit aussitôt ses mains fines attraper ses hanches et le coller contre son torse pour l'empêcher de tomber en avant.

« Wow ! Désolé Tommy... » balbutia le blond derrière lui, son souffle réchauffant son cou d'une délicieuse façon...

Mais ça n'était pas vraiment le moment, et le regard noir de leur ami dans la cuisine le ramena rapidement sur Terre.

Newt dut le sentir se raidir car il releva la tête en se décalant sur le côté. Etait-ce à cause du regard de Minho qu'il venait de lâcher ses hanches ?

Voyant le blond s'avancer dans la pièce Thomas le suivit et pris place à ses côtés sur un tabouret de bar, avant de dévisager Minho, dont le regard interrogateur passait de l'un à l'autre, dans l'attente qu'il y en ait un qui l'éclaire sur ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Et c'est tout ? Vous allez rester assis là à me fixer... finit-il par lâcher amer. J'ai même pas le droit à une petite explication ?! »

Newt soupira en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Comment tu veux qu'on t'explique ce qu'on ne comprend pas forcément nous-même, Min... »

Thomas tourna le tête surpris, ce qui n'échappa pas à Minho, et Newt qui observait l'asiatique tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour tomber sur le brun, dont les yeux posaient mille et une questions.

Devant l'échange silencieux qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux, Minho souffla en se rapprochant jusqu'à poser ses deux mains à plat sur le bar, dans un bruit sourd pour attirer leur attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si difficile à comprendre, Newt ? demanda-t-il abruptement. Thomas fantasme sur toi depuis qu'il te connaît pendant que toi tu baises à tout va, partout sauf ici, pour l'oublier, avant de le prendre pour une peluche à ton retour...

Les deux amants réagirent violemment, le blond en grognant de mécontentement et le brun en gémissant de dépit, mais l'asiatique ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

« Alors quoi ?! Hier vous vous tapez dessus et cette nuit vous dormez ensemble... Mettez-vous d'accord putain ! Couchez ensemble une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Pendant son discours il n'avait cessé de regarder tour à tour le brun et le blond face à lui et ils semblaient tout aussi étonnés de son éclat l'un que l'autre, à moins que ce ne soit les révélations qu'il venait de faire qui leur sautaient enfin aux yeux...

« C'est fait... »

Thomas répondit au regard par dessus l'épaule que lui lança Newt, accoudé au bar, par un haussement d'épaules.

Minho ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris, ou alors juste que ça ait _**enfin**_ eut lieu, mais il aurait pu prédire que ça arriverait depuis au moins autant de temps qu'il connaissait Thomas... Ces deux là c'était une évidence, il n'y avait qu'eux pour ne pas le voir... et accessoirement pour se l'interdire pour tout un tas de raisons foireuses comprises d'eux seuls.

Se relevant, un peu soulagé il devait bien l'avouer, il sourit, l'atmosphère se détendant aussitôt.

« Good job guys ! Vous allez donc enfin vous mettre en couple et me foutre la paix alors ?! »

Les deux idiots se regardaient toujours, l'air égaré. Il espérait bien qu'ils se sentaient stupides, mais lui avait autre chose à faire aujourd'hui qu'attendre que la lumière se fasse.

« Sur ce, vous m'en voudrez pas mais j'ai un rendez-vous qui ne peut pas attendre... »

Quand la porte claqua, aucun des deux n'avait encore osé parler, tout occupé qu'ils étaient à se regarder dans les yeux en réalisant qu'ils venaient de perdre trois ans à se tourner autour sans en avoir l'air.

Il se tournèrent néanmoins comme un seul homme vers la porte lorsque Minho la rouvrit, passant juste la tête pour une dernière mise au point :

« Oh et interdiction de baiser dans ma chambre ou sur le canapé ! »

« Tocard ! » lui crièrent les deux amants, un sourire niais scotché au visage.


End file.
